Blue Flames
by Jealous Banana
Summary: "How?" The word hangs on his lips as he lays eyes upon the baby. The baby born of the insane prisoner. The baby born of Azula. Maiko, implied Kataang, slight Zutara.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Knock

**Yay! ^-^ A new fanfiction! And this time it's for the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Yeah, I was daydreaming about this idea in class, so yeah. **

**Read and review :D**

**Hope you enjoy! **

The door slammed with an iron thud. Zuko looked at the solid iron door, felt a hollowness open up inside him, like it always did when he checked on Azula. This was his sister! Then he remembered all the terrible things she had done, and the hollowness closed instantly. He walked away, his feet echoing in the empty prison hallway.

He threw open the door, and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Mai put down her book and walked over to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Everything alright?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"I saw _her _again," he confessed. Mai's face hardened.

"I told you to stop seeing her," she said, her voice sharp. "I hate seeing you like this." Zuko looked aside.

"Where's Honora?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Sleeping," Mai replied tenderly. She smiled once more at Zuko then stood up. "I'll make you some tea." He grinned. There was nothing more he loved than Mai's tea. It was almost as good as Iroh's.

Zuko closed his eyes, feeling Mai's breathing beside him. His thoughts of Azula had finally been pushed out of his mind, after tea and playing with his daughter. His daughter. He felt so proud of his beautiful daughter. He knew she would grow up to be an amazing girl. He let out a deep breath, and felt on the verge of sleepiness, when…

"Firelord Zuko!" a voice shouted, banging on the door. "It's important!" Mai grumbled in her sleep, rolling over. Zuko pulled the cover over her and got up to get the door. He opened the door, mumbling under his breath. In the doorway, was the head of Azula's prison. Dread filled him. Had she escaped?

"What has happened?" he asked, trying to remain calm. "Is it about her?" The uniformed officer scratched his head, looking around anxiously. At this point Zuko noticed a small bundle under his arm.

"Can we talk about it inside?" he wondered. "This is not a matter for all ears." The firelord nodded, and closed the door behind them. He led the officer to the sitting room, where they sat on couches. Mai wandered in, looking extremely tired.

"Go back to bed, dear," Zuko said quietly. "You look awfully tired." Mai shook her head.

"If this is about _her _I'm staying." He rolled his eyes. He knew there was no arguing with her. Instead, he motioned for her to sit next to her. Mai sat down and leaned on his shoulder.

"So what is this about _her_?" Zuko asked, his voice grave. "Did she escape?" To his relief, the officer shook his head.

"No, she is secured in her cell. What I want to tell you is that…earlier this evening, we heard some awful noises coming from the cell. At first, the other guards and I thought it was her struggling in her straight jacket, like she often does. Then, it abruptly stopped, and a new noise started: a crying. Not Azula's crying, but more like a baby's crying." Zuko and Mai looked at each other in astonishment. Did this mean what they thought they meant?

"And? You checked on her, right?" He said, tension filling his voice. The man nodded.

"Of course."

"And what did you find?" he asked, nervousness filling his voice.

"We found this." The officer pulled out the small bundle from under his arm, and opened it up. Mai gasped and Zuko almost fainted. It was a baby.

"How?" Mai asked breathlessly, her jaw dropped. Zuko's face has gone as white as a sheet.

"It can't be…" he murmured. The officer shook his head.

"I have no idea, Firelord," he said, dropping his gaze. "What should we do with _it_?"

"Dispose of it immediately!" Zuko snapped. "Any offspring of _her—_'" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Are you insane?" She asked, her eyes flashing. "This child has done nothing wrong! We can't punish it just because of its mother!" He put a hand on his forehead.

"Mai, you know how much _she_ bothers me," he groaned. "And what is going to happen when people find out who her mother is, she be shunned for sure!" Mai clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Then nobody will know." She turns to the officer. "Nobody will, right?" She gives him an ice-cold glare.

"Of c-course not," he stutters. "No one of my guards shall speak of it."

"See, Zuko?" Mai murmurs, throwing her arms around him. "If we don't tell anyone, it'lll be fine." He just groaned some more.

"How will tell the child then?" he said, barely controlling his anger. "Oh, what are we going to say? Oh your mom is the craziest wacked sister of the Firelord who's in prison?!"

"We won't tell her until she is ready," she soothed. "It's okay." Zuko looked up.

"_We?!_ Who said anything about us? I am not having the Azula child in my home!" He stood up, and looked like he was close to exploding.

"We will forgot it's her child, and treat it like Honora's sibling," Mai said firmly. The officer scratched his head awkwardly.

"I can take it to an orphanage," he said quietly. Mai turned on him.

"It is not going to an orphanage!" she yelled, and grabbed the baby out of his hands. She stomped away. "I'm going to go put it to bed." Zuko stood there, next to the dumbfounded officer. He sighed angrily.

"I get so upset when I see her once month," he ranted. "And now I have to see her child for an eternity!" He pulled his hair. "I've had enough. Maybe it's a dream." With, that he stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"I think I'll go," the officer said, before inching out the door. A shrill cry of a baby could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2: How?

** Thanks to the reviews from last chapter! Especially Attila1987. You made me think about my plot, and Mai and Zuko were rather *ahem* jerky. So I added this. Hopefully it makes them *ahem again* a lot less jerky than they were last chapter. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**And read and review c: **

That night, Zuko and Mai lied in bed, awake, with the two babies sleeping nearby.

"Zuko," Mai whispered. "How do you think it happened?" He turned to face her.

"How what happened?" he grumbled. He was still stinging from before.

"Azula and the baby," she said.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Do you think it was forced?" she asked. "Or was it done willingly?" Zuko sighed.

"How should I know? I don't really care anyways."

"Zuko!" Mai snapped. "She's your sister. Even if she is a monster…" He nodded. Despite what he said, he did feel pity for his sister. Even after what she had done.

"I don't think it was willingly," Zuko said. "I know Azula wouldn't give in for a thing like that." He paused. "Do you think it was one of the prison guards?"

"Who else could it be?" she replied.

"What should we do?"

"We won't be able to find out exactly who did it. We should just leave it as it is, not to stir up any more trouble." Zuko nodded, pity still in his heart for his sister, who had to go through such a terrible thing. He sighed. Of course his life couldn't be simple.

She rolled over. "What should we name her?" she asked, her voice muffled by the blankets. He kept silent, gazing over to the two cribs where Honora and Azula's daughter were sleeping peacefully. "Arya is a pretty name," Mai ventured.

"Sounds good to me," he said with a yawn. He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep after a long day. He began to drift off, dreaming of his younger years

"And remember," she suddenly said, waking him up again. "We treat her like her like our own." He nodded. Maybe he would forget about her ties with Azula, and treat her like Honora. But probably not.

The next morning

A baby's cry woke him. Zuko grumbled, and sat up to get the baby a bottle. Then another cry started, this one more mature. Suddenly he stiffened. Mai and I haven't had two kids! His mind was filled with confusion. Then he remembered. Azula's daughter. Arya. He groaned as he slowly stood up, but he saw that Mai was already up and giving a bottle to Honora, and then leaning over to give one to Arya.

"Let me help you with that," he said as Mai lifted Honora out of her grib. The one-year-old giggled. "Mommy!" Zuko smiled, but was again filled with dread. So her firebending still hadn't come. For normal fire-bending babies, they had shone signs of bending at six months, or even earlier. As much as he loved Mai and appreciated her as a nonbender, he was saddened that his daughter hadn't even produced as much as a spark. He turned to Arya.

Azula's daughter had opened her eyes, and he saw that they were the gold of Azula's and his eyes, the common Fire Nation eye color. Good. She wasn't exactly an Azula clone. Yet. He lifted the day old baby from the crib, and realized she was remarkably light. Her mother must not have been getting good enough food in the prison. He would have to talk to the warden. He carried Arya over to wear Mai was playing with Honora on the couch. He sat down on the couch, and slowly began rocking her.

_ Treat her like your own…_Mai's words echoed in his mind. He smiled at Mai as she held her daughter's tiny hands.

"Ow!" she suddenly screamed, immediately drawing her hands back. Zuko looked up in concern. She examined the palms of her hands. "They're burnt!" It was true. Her palms were red and were already starting to blister. He glanced at Honora, who had tiny orange flames dancing in her hands. _Tiny orange flames dancing in her hands._ Zuko smiled, a small tear of relief in his eye. Mai had gotten up to put ointment on her hands.

"My daughter," he said happily. "My daughter can firebend!" He laughed, and Honora laughed alongside him. And strangely, Arya giggled too.


	3. Chapter 3: First Flames

_**Hai guys!**_**Thanks for all the reviews :3 I appreciate them!**

**Missycole23: You will found out both :) One answer is in this chapter.**

**The Phantom Storyteller: Yep and yep! c:**

**Fire in the Willows: I just thought of that lol! I knew the name sounded familiar...**

**Weasly-Valdez: Thanksss a bunch**

**So anyways: I was kind of stuck for this chapter. I don't think its as good as the other ones, kinda boring maybe...so I'm sorry! The action will pick back up soon :p**

**So enjoy!**

About_ six months later_

Zuko walked home, tired and weary, after a long day. His body cast a long shadow over the ground, as the sun was setting. He sighed as he walked. Today, two firebenders had been brought before him, accused of treason. He found them guilty and had sentenced them to ten years in prison. This was the third case of treason in a month. As much as he tried to avoid it, he came to realize that there was unrest in the Fire Nation.

He opened the door, and walked in. He collapsed on the couch. Mai walked up to him, Arya in her arms and Honora clinging to her leg.

"Long day?" she asked, sitting down carefully. He nodded, and took Arya from her. Over the past six months, Zuko and Mai had slowly pushed aside the baby's heritage and treated her as their own. Honora and her both had remarkably grown. Arya had spoken her first word a couple of weeks ago, Mommy.

"Who's a pretty baby?" Zuko cooed at Arya. She giggled and waved her hands. Then, something happened that caused Zuko's heart to stop. As her hands waved through the air, a tiny flicker appeared. But it wasn't orange, like Honora's. It was blue. Blue flames were burning in Arya's hands. "Oh my spirits, Mai," he said, his eyes on the flames. Mai looked up and gasped.

"Blue flames…" she breathed. "Just like her mother." They exchanged a glance, filled with worry and suspicion. Was this a sign of things to come? Would innocent Arya turn out to be like the monster her mother was?

"What do we do?" Zuko asks. "I mean, if she firebends in school…"

"Azula isn't the only firebender to have blue flames," Mai replied. "No one even knows that her mother is Azula." Zuko took a big sigh of relief. He gazed at the blue flames in the child's hands for a second .No matter what was said or not said, he couldn't shake the feeling that little Azula was sitting on his lap.

_Close by, about 2 hours later_

She was hunched in the chair, her eyes burning with hatred. She struggled in the straightjacket, her hair a knotty mess. She breathes heavily, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, footsteps are heard. She straightens up, listening.

"Hello, firelord sir," one of the officer's voice is heard from down the corridor. She grins. So he is here?

"Take me to her," he commands.

"Yes, sir," the officer replies. The woman in the chair grins even more, her eyes flashing with anticipation. Footsteps draw closer to her cell, and they eventually stop right outside. The heavy door is unlocked, and it swings open.

"Azula," Zuko growls when he lays eyes upon his sister.

"Why hello there, _brother_," she says, her voice clipped and sharp . It had the ring of an insane person. Zuko narrows his eyes, and steps closer.

"I am here," he growls, tension rising in his voice. "Concerning your daughter."

_ A few hours later…_

Mai looks up from holding Arya as the door opens. Out comes a weary looking Zuko. His eyes were down and his footsteps were slow and weighted down.

"Put them to bed," he said, picking up Honora. "We have something important to talk about." She nods and carries Arya to her crib. Zuko carries his daughter over to hers, and they close their bedroom door before going back into the living room.

"I went to see her," he admitted as they sat down. "I had to find out." Mai glanced at him, a spark of curiosity brewing inside of her.

"So?" she asks. She leans closer.

"It was one of the officers," he confirms. Mai looks down, her brow furrowed.

"I knew it," she muttered under her breath. "As much as I hate her…I can't imagine the pain she went through." Zuko puts her arm around her.

"I know," he replied. He pulls her into her.

"Are you going fire the guard?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he agrees. She sighs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she said softly. "But poor Azula."


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

**Woo. New chappie! :D Guys thank you so much for all the reviews. I woke up and i had like a bajillion emails. It made my week c: So anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Azula is one of my fav characters too, even though she's evil. And thanks :)**

**BlueLion: Correcto! (I took your suggestion btw)**

**Missycole23: Thanx! **

**Guest: Yupp**

**Chalant Lover: It's not important :) Don't worry its not a canon character. I didn't even give him a name for reasons (because I am terrible at Avatar-verse names)**

**Enjoy, and read and review like always!**

"Mai," Zuko said, his voice cutting though the darkness like a knife. She groaned.

"Yes?" she asked, turning over in bed.

"I don't think prison is enough for that guard," he replied. "I mean, she may be in prison, but she's still a princess. She is the Firelord's sister."

"I guess," Mai said with a yawn. She turned over once again. Zuko heard her breathing slow as she fell asleep. As much as his body wanted to sleep, his mind would not so he lay awake, thinking.

He couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was haunting him, so he got up and put on a traveling robe. Checking to see if Mai and the girls were still sleeping, he tiptoed out of their quarters and out of the palace. As the moon shone high in the sky, he walked slowly over to the guard's chambers. _Am I really doing this? _He asked himself as he stood outside the door. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

The guard that answered was one of his most loyal guards, trusted and valued throughout the years. His eyes were sleepy and surprise filled his face.

"Firelord Zuko?" he asked, confusion filling his face. "Did I do something wrong?" The Firelord shook his head.

"Get your brother," he commanded. "I have an important mission for you."

The two guard's feet echoed down the empty prison hallway. They anxiously looked around, though they never saw anyone. They were the only two guards left in the prison—well except for the head guard.

"Is he crazy?" one of them asked, his voice muffled by his helmet.

"Must be," the other one replied, his voice gruff. "Why would he want us to kill one of our own, let alone the chief officer?"

"Shush!" the first one said, roughly shoving him. "Do you want him to hear?" The second one nodded, and continued walking. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, holding back the second one. "He's right there," he whispered, pointing at the chief officer. He was standing right outside of Azula's cell. They looked at each other, and nodded. Within the second, they turned the corner, fireballs cutting through the dim light. The chief officer screamed as the two descended on him, rapidly throwing fireballs at him.

And inside the frozen cell, Azula smirked. He was getting what's coming to him.

It was early in the morning, the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Zuko was sitting on the couch. when Mai walked in. She smiled and sat down, holding a cup of tea.

"Here," she said, handing him the cup. "It looks like you need it."

"Thanks," he said as she sat down, taking a sip. They sat together in silence, enjoying the bliss of the morning, when Honora and Arya were still sleeping. Their tranquility abruptly ended with a knock on the door. There was an urgent sound to it. Mai sighed as Zuko got up to open the door.

As he walked over to the door, a pit in his stomach opened. He knew what the news would be. He felt hollow, that he had sent assassins to kill the chief officer. Then he remembered that he deserved it. It was for Azula. His sister. The former princess. My sister. My sister. The words repeated in his head as he opened the door.

"Firelord Zuko," a guard breathlessly greeted him. He was panting. "I was just at the prison, your honor, and we found the chief officer dead!" Zuko transformed his face into fake surprise and sorrow.

"What?" He filled his voice with shock. "Mai, I've got to go," he said, following the guard. As they arrived at the prison, he widened his eyes for the effect. The officer's body was laid face down on the cement. There was a huge wound from firebenders on his back, and he could tell there was more than met the eye. He shook his head.

"Who would do such a thing?" His stomach swirled as he knew the answer_. I would_. But he cleared it away. For Azula. For a princess. For my sister. The guard shrugged.

"I don't even know why," he said. "He didn't do anything wrong." This confirmed Zuko's thoughts. That officer was the only one that knew about Arya. Inside, he felt relieved. Now, he and Mai, and of course Azula, were the only ones that knew about it.

"We'll find out, and bring the murderers to justice," he said boldly. _Even though I am the one responsible_.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden for Too Long

**Hey guys! A new chapter-ahem- finally! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**The Phantom Storyteller: Thanks! Don't you worry, they will :D**

**N3phtys: I will try to have it more in her POV. And it was rushed for a reason. (:**

**Chalant Lover: Thanks aha! And I was planning to do so.. c:**

**Clara256703: Zuko will be Zuko...I guess.**

**Missycole23: he did muahaha! :) He will, don't worry!**

**/3 years later/**

"Mommy!" The four year old cried as she sat on the ground, clutching her hand.

"What it is?" Mai asked, as she rushed up, concern flashing in her pale face.

"Howora an' Kywa 'urt 'ee!" She cried. Mai scooped up the crying Arya in her arms.

"We'll fix that boo-boo," she cooed, kissing Arya's hand.

"Honora! Kya! Get over here right now," she snapped, her voice taught and stern. Slowly, the two kids walked out from behind the scarlet curtain.

"She did it," Honora said, her child's eyes flashing mischievously.

"What?" Kya whined. "You're the one who pushed her!" She shoved her friend. Mai stomped her foot, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"Katara!" she yelled. Kya cowered, dropping to her knees.

"Oh, not Mommy..." she whimpered. The Watertribe woman walked over from where she was sitting on the porch, her belly awkwardly swollen with a third child.

"What is it? Luckily, I just got Bumi to fall asleep." She glanced over where the four-year-old was lying sprawled out on the couch.

"Honora and Kya have been being mean to Arya again," Mai says, her eyes running accusingly over the two kids. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Kya! I expect better than you! And Honora! You both should be acting more mature," she says sternly.

"We only did it because her firebending is weird," Kya admitted, staring at the ground.

/A couple minutes earlier/

Arya was sitting on the carpet, playing with little blue flames. She giggled in delight as the sparks danced around in her tiny hands. She waved her hands around, pretending she was a firebender like her adopted father.

Then Kya and Honora walked over, smirks on their faces.

"Your firebending is weird," Honora said boldly. Arya sniffled and looked up at them with sad amber eyes.

"Yeah," Kyra said. "Mommy told me that Azula had blue flames." With that, she waterbended the flames out with the water in her replica of Katara's canteen. Honora pushed her down, and the girl began to cry as the two older girls scampered away.

/Back in the present/

Katara looked at Mai, a look of confusion taking root there. Her blue eyes were concerned, and glanced at Arya, who was begininng to doze off. She realized something was different about the child. All she knew was that she was dropped at the Fire Nation Palace's doorstep. She was not aware that Arya was Azula's child. In fact, Mai and Zuko were the only ones who knew of it, but they were beginning to think they should tell the rest of Team Avatar. Mai mouthed, I'll tell you later. Katara understood.

"That's no reason to be mean," she lectured Kya and Honora. They looked down, shame reflecting on their young faces.

"We won't do it again," they both promised.

"You better not," Mai added. "Now say sorry to Arya." The two girls glanced at each other, and said, "Sorry, Arya," before running off. When they were sure they were gone, Katara turned back to Mai.

"What do you have to tell me?" The Firenation lady studied her feet.

"It's something for everyone to hear." By everyone, Katara knew she meant the Gaang.

"I'll send for Aang, and he can grab Toph, Sokka and Suki on the way." Mai nodded, a pit in her stomach. How are we going to explain this to our best friends, without them getting mad we didn't tell them sooner?


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh. Sorry for the break. i've been really busy with school and stuff. I hope i haven't kept you waiting too long. This was a fun chapter to right, anywho...because it features the rest of the Gaang, like some of you have been asking. Hope ya enjoy!**

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tapitty tap.  
It was the tapping that woke Sokka. He grumbled in annoyance, pulling the covers over his head. Can't I get a peaceful sleep, for once?  
"I'll get it," Suki said, getting up from the other side of the bed, her short brown hair ruffled and sticking up in places. She walked over to the window, where the noise was coming from, and opened it. An annoyed looking messenger hawk was pecking the window, a scroll tucked in its sack. "Ooh! A message!" she pulled the scroll out from the bag and let the hawk hop inside. She reads it aloud:  
Sokka and Suki:  
It's Katara. I know I said I would try 'not' to disturb your 10-year anniversary vacation, but this is a situtation that requires your attention. Zuko and Mai have something important to tell us about their daughter, and think it needs our whole group's attention. I wouldn't doubt them on that. So, *Sokka* please come.  
Thanks, Katara  
Suki looks up at Sokka.  
"Oh great. I had my fifth anniversary ruined by the exploding cake-"  
"Sokka," Suki interjects. "You know the exploding cake was an accident."  
"Anyways, I'm not having my sister ruin another of my anniversaries!" He turns away, his lip stuck in the air.  
"It's my anniversary too," she says, grabbing his arm. "I think we should go."  
"Suki, are you serious?" Sokka asks. "Can't we just have a quiet, normal anniversary?"  
"Does it matter where we are?" Suki asks, giving big eyes to her husband. "As long as we're together?"  
"Don't try that wooing garbage on me," he replies. He looks her in the eye. The staredown takes place for about a minute. "Alright, Suki, you've won," he grumbles, getting out of bed. "Send a reply to my lovely sister." Suki smirks, and begins writing the note.

"That's it, officers!" Toph growls, feeling the ground. "Feel the earth in the metal. It's not going to bite you!" she snaps to a man who is cautiously bending. "I can feel you trembling! Man up!" She smacks him the back.  
"Chief Toph?" a timid voice asks.  
"What is it?" she asks, whipping around. "No, there aren't any bathroom breaks!"  
"I have a letter for you," the man asks, holding it out. After holding it out, he pulls it back. Toph snorts. "I'll read it to you," he sputters nervously.  
Toph:  
It's Katara. I know how you hate leaving your metalbending academy, but this is a situation that requires your attention. Zuko has something important to tell us, and he believes that our entire group should be present. I would not doubt him on a matter like this. So, please come.  
Thanks, Katara  
Toph pauses, the contents of the letter sinking into her head. I could do with a vacation from this dunderheads, she thinks, turning to her officers. And if Sparky thinks its important, it probably is. And i need to ask Katara something important.  
"I will come," she says to the letter-bearer. He nods, walking away to write her reply. "You lily livers!" she snaps to the officers. "I'm going on a quick trip. I'm putting Jen here in charge. If any of you flub up, I want you to tell me." She glares at the officer.  
"Of course, Chief, ma'am."

"No gold statues. Gold would be asking for criminal activities. No, not platinum. Bronze, maybe, yes bronze it is. Got it? Thanks." Aang puts down the phone heavily. Ugh. I hate business work. He holds his head in his hands. Running a city is so hard. With a sigh, the Avatar gets up. He is met in the doorway by a young fire nation woman with nervous amber eyes. "Avatar Aang, sir!" She squeaks. "I have a letter from Firelord Zuko!" Oh great, Aang thinks. He's going to want a platinum statue. The woman hands him a letter, emblazoned with a fire nation seal.  
Dear Aang:  
It's Katara. I know you have important duties running Republic City. But please, this is important. Zuko and Mai have something important to tell our group. I trust Zuko when he says its urgent. Please come?  
Love, Katara  
Aang rubs his arrow in frustration. Oh monkey feathers. He glances at the pile of papers on his desk. It might be healthy for me to take a break and spend time with my family, he thought. With Katara, Kya and Bumi. And I can visit Honora and Arya too. I haven't seen Sokka, Toph and Suki in months. That setttles it. I'll go. He turns to the woman.  
"Send a reply letter. I'll be there on Appa in a day." The woman nods and hastily scrawls out a reply. Aang grins.


End file.
